


of bees & men

by culticmyexecution



Series: Take my hand and draw a circle [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culticmyexecution/pseuds/culticmyexecution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pulling away, Ten stared him in the eye, smiling widely. ‘I'd spend my life like this.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	of bees & men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m0ette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ette/gifts).



> chronologically, this happens almost immediately after the last events described in the work 'In the aeroplane over the sea'

What had left Ten puzzled and fairly interested in spending a long collection of seconds on staring at the dark ceiling was not the fact that the first full-day off in a month had been used by his mates on actually going out and not sleeping; nor was it the fact that Johnny, who had been _so very goddamn eager_ to finally take a ride to that notorious square with a Christmas Tree everyone had been talking about, all of a sudden decided to be the second idiot willing to stay at the dorm. Therefore making Ten a company of a kind, if cuddling him like he was some Australian tree and Johnny himself was an aggressively sleepy— _I want to sleep with you so move your pretty ass and fall asleep again (it also wasn't that Ten minded the slightest)_ —koala would count as a company. What _had_ left Ten puzzled was the simple fact the he had passed out after what had felt like a minute, and slept through the day, hugged by Johnny, and it felt so sweet to stir, with the warm body close to him; it felt as if every morning prior to that had been the same, which, unfortunately, wasn't true.  
  
Not knowing where to put his hand so that it wouldn't become petrous after a few probably following hours of elbowing Johnny's stomach—or his own ribs—Ten had bent his arm, his hand resting at the other's shoulder, and, when woke up, he was in the same position; the only thing that changed about the posture of the two was a long heavy leg that now was thrown across Ten's thighs.  
  
_‘A koala indeed.’_  
  
Johnny radiated heat, that much that at some moment in his sleep Ten felt it was hot enough for him to stretch his legs so that his feet weren't covered by the duvet the two of them were cocooned in. That winter seemed abnormally cold, and occasionally the blankets weren't enough, making the band members move to the living room with futons—team bonding, they said—wrap in sweaters at night and become a warm mass of bodies while sleeping, each sharing their body heat so that no one was left cold, hand of one often on the side of the other, creating a kind of chain.  
  
His glance glued to the ceiling, Ten at some point in time moved his free hand, searching for his hyung's and, when found, locked their fingers together, making Johnny exhale with a smirk, air tickling Ten's ear, forcing him to twitch and turn his head, finally ceasing examination of the white paint above them. Facing Johnny whose eyes were still shut, Ten had given himself a few seconds to look at the beautiful smiling face before moving slightly to press the tip of his nose and his upper lip against Johnny's cheek, and breathe in. He quite liked that gesture, partially because Johnny had somehow known the exact original meaning of it. No one really used it in Thailand those days anymore, at least not in the form that almost copied the dictionary definition—in the form Ten did it, and it also gave that kind of a kiss a few points.  
  
Stirring, Johnny purred, ‘Love you too.’ He turned his head, not pulling away, and pecked Ten's upper lip. ‘I want to bite on it for your waking me up,’ and he gave a kiss again, that time the one he could almost call proper. In the darkness of the room, the only light source being a phone charger with blue diodes in it, his skin seemed pale, and his smiling eyes had bright blue flares dancing with every movement.  
  
‘It was too boring to lie here with you sleeping after I'd waken up. Sorry,’ he fidgeted, shifting his position so that he would lie on his left side; fingers of the two still locked.  
  
‘This is just unfair, you know, to wake me up like this.’  
  
‘You can sleep anywhere and in any position, what prevents you from passing out now?’  
  
‘Fair enough,’ Johnny moved his head, brushing Ten's jaw line with his nose, thus asking him to tilt his head back. Ten smiled, closed his eyes, and obeyed lazily, exposing the soft skin on his neck; allowing Johnny to place numerous gentle kisses there, occasionally brushing the skin with his teeth, which made Ten's smile flinch a bit.  
  
‘I thought you wanted to take a nap?’ he whispered in a questioning tone.  
  
‘I am _not_ going to win an award for the worst pun of the year, I won't buy into that,’ Johnny gave him the last kiss, long and tender, and put his head on the pillow anew, smiling cunningly. ‘If you insist.’  
  
‘I think I have an official complaint to hand in,’ elbowing the floor, Ten lifted up, his head resting on his hand. ‘I'm in love with a bastard.’  
  
Johnny groaned. ‘Oh come on. Is this some TV drama? You're not the drama queen here.’  
  
They both laughed, and then Ten, after releasing the grip, caressed his hyung's chin with the tips of his fingers, also making Johnny turn his head, and bent down, kissing, more forcefully that time, his tongue brushing against the other's, sending shivers down his spine. Pulling away, Ten stared him in the eye, smiling widely. ‘I'd spend my life like this.’  
  
‘Yeah, sleep is a blessing when you're an idol,’ looking up at him from below, Johnny by touch found his hand again, stroking the back of it with his thumb.  
  
‘You know perfectly what I mean.’  
  
‘And I agree,’ he was looking at Ten with some immense gentleness while pulling his hand closer to his face. ‘Like, a couple of eternities would be close to enough,’ when said that, he touched the knuckle of Ten's index with his lips, moving then to the back of the hand, placing a kiss at every millimetre of the skin, his lips occasionally parting a bit too much and his tongue slipping out, and at each such moment Ten felt it became more and more impossible to stay under the blanket. ‘Maybe,’ Johnny bit gently at his ring finger pad for a moment, his tongue drawing a circle around it, ‘just maybe,’ he could only guess in the darkness if the light red on Ten's cheeks had really appeared but the idea that it had happened made a smile play on his lips, ‘if we add one more eternity, it will be enough for me to cover you with as many kisses as I would like to.’  
  
Before Ten would feel his look becoming hopeless, he shook the duvet off, his hand still in the gentle grasp, and moved forward, but was interrupted halfway by an almost fierce kiss, Johnny grabbing his shoulder and pulling him down slowly, his other hand sliding up Ten's spine under his hoodie, warmth of the fingers making his skin crawl where touched. Ten's hand that now was released almost moaned to him due to loss of comfort.  
  
_‘When did you become such a pro in smite talking?’_ in Korean suddenly, like he was trying to show off his grasp in slang.  
  
‘What?’ Johnny giggled, his left hand joining the other in teasing Ten's spine. ‘Ah, I got it. It's _smut_.’  
  
‘Whatever,’ his hands stretched against the floor and his grown hair falling down, almost touching Johnny's face, Ten glanced at him, breathing hard, his eyes moving from eyes to lips and back; Johnny's fingertips drawing curves on his spine, short nails sometimes pressing the skin during the motion, making the other inhale abruptly and shiver. Shifting his weight to one arm, Ten stroke Johnny's side under the clothing, fingers counting the ribs on their way up until the pullover was lifted up enough for Ten's liking. He moved down, forcing a resentful _‘Hey’_ from Johnny who couldn't reach the back of his spine anymore, and kissed his hyung's chest a few times, not risking sucking at the skin, but allowing himself prolonged wet kisses. When after a long dozen of seconds he moved to the stomach, Johnny squirmed and made a weird sound.  
  
‘Your… breath,’ he burst out giggling and sat up briskly, pulling Ten up by the sleeve. ‘It tickles!’  
  
He stared at Johnny startled, hands lifted slightly in the air.  
  
‘Ugh, get lost, is there even anything that doesn't make you laugh,’ Ten frowned his eyebrows and jerked his hoodie down.  
  
‘Sorry,’ he reached for a kiss, but Ten would turn his head away and bend back to escape it. _‘Oi, I want to kiss you,’_ he suddenly started in Korean, about to be serious but noticed the grin that was shivering at the corners of Ten's mouth. _‘Come on!’_ he raised on his knees and moved to sit in his lover's lap, trying to cup his face with his palms. ‘Look at me,’ in English again, ‘don't be an arse, that's my job.’  
  
Ten laughed at that, finally turning his face to Johnny and looking up. ‘You're taller already, now you want to show it off?’  
  
‘Well I have to dominate _sometimes_ , you see,’ he waved his index finger, and locked their mouths in a kiss, the fingers of his other hand brushing through Ten's hair to grab on the back of his head gently. Curling his spine and tilting his head, he deepened the kiss, his hands now pulling the edge of his own pullover up; breaking a kiss for a moment, he took the thing off. He bit on Ten's lower lip, then spent sucking at it and caressing it with his tongue quite a long time; when the other made a muffled sound, Johnny pulled away and opened his eyes to barely see the lips that were a bit swollen now, their owner breathing shallowly.  
  
_Aggressively romantic koala_ , Ten thought with a snort, feeling his lips pulsing, and gave a few tender kisses, pulling away a bit after each one so that Johnny would reach for another kiss but was only met by a smile. ‘You fulfill your promises, how good for you,’ and another chain of kisses before unzipping his hoodie and taking it off. ‘Now someone will think I was stung by a bee.’  
  
‘I will buzz for them,’ Johnny ceased his endeavours to get an extra kiss and sat almost frozen obediently, moving mere millimetres, more by instinct than by will when lost the sensation of his lover's lips.  
  
‘What will they say, that I terrorise my hyung? What a shame,’ with a laugh, he nibbled on Johnny's lower lip for yet another long moment that evening. After what had felt for both of them like a split second and an hour at the same time, he let go and brushed the tips of their noses together.  
  
‘We're obvious like the answer to two times two anyway, I guarantee it,’ Johnny smiled and closed his eyes, obviously enjoying himself. ‘This is the version of your weird kiss for civilised people, you're welcome,’ he tilted his head so that their foreheads would touch, and relaxed his shoulders, holding hands with Ten. After a few seconds, he snuggled to Ten, nuzzling in his hair, his hands cuddling the thin spine. With so much bare skin having contact with another, Johnny shuddered to the sensation of Ten's fingertips stroking his collarbone, and cuddled up closer.  
  
‘Let's just fall asleep again,’ he murmured and kissed the crown of Ten's head.  
  
‘I may think you like sleeping more than me,’ he touched Johnny's collarbone with his lips, almost imperceptibly.  
  
‘Drama again?’  
  
‘We'll see you next time on SBS,’ Ten chortled.  
  
He then squeaked when Johnny fell softly on his side, with him still in his hands. By touch he found the blanket and covered them both by it.  
  
‘Taeyong and Yuta are going to be angry, we've taken like all the beds at the same time,’ Ten placed a light kiss at the corner of his hyung's mouth.  
  
‘There's plenty of room there left for them.’  
  
‘You tell them. Taeyong will scold you. With love,’ he muttered in reply, feeling drowsy due to the sudden warmth of a naked body so close and the thick duvet on both of them. ‘I think I like your idea of resuming the sleep actually.’  
  
Smiling, Johnny held him tighter and closed his eyes. ‘Of course you do.’  
  
Ten didn't reply, feeling his thoughts slipping away one by one, and each sense of him melting in his fingers to mix into one big feeling he could only name as the person he laid in the grasp of, and, falling asleep, he had a smile playing on his lips as the name suit perfectly to that mess of a feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> The 'gesture' that is mentioned and that Ten likes is kunik aka eskimo kissing.


End file.
